Again Today
by Kidwhit
Summary: AlexOlivia based story. Just a story about there friendship, and what might come of it.
1. 1 Cream 2 Sugar

Hopefully writing fanfiction is like riding a bike. Cause I haven't done either in a long time, but they say once you learn to ride a bike you never forget. They don't happen to mention you will need a helmet the second time around just incase. Well, I don't have a helmet, but I do have this story. Hopefully I'm not to rusty. This is my first attempt at writing based on TV characters. Before I used to write about band members. Hopefully its all the same concept in the end. Please feel free to criticize as I will only get better if I know what I am doing wrong.

This story is a Alex/Olivia story. I don't claim to own them, or anything SVU related, please don't sue me. This story is rated the way it is because of some adult conversations, and random swearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

VVMMMM……………….VVVVVVVVVVMmmmmmmmmm

Olivia looked down at the cell phone vibrating on her desk. She turned her attention back to her paper work without touching the phone. It vibrated again, nearly falling off the edge of the desk. She finally picked it up and switched it off without looking at the caller ID. She didn't need to; she knew it was Trevor again. He had called 3 times already, but she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Olivia concentrated on the paper work in front of her. "What is taking Elliot so long?" she thought. He had gone to get coffee almost 20 minutes ago. It was 10 am how busy could the coffee place downstairs be?

"Liv, where's the paper work on the "Peters" case?" Munch asked riffling through folders on his desk.

"Sorry I am just finishing it up now. What's the rush?"

"Capt said Cabot just called and asked if someone could bring it by later."

"Well if it can wait I am sure El & I can run it by there when we are out later." Liv said barley bothering to raise her head to look at Munch when she replied.

"Whatever, just let Capt know."

"Know what?" Elliot said. He always had a knack for coming in at the wrong time, and butting in when everything had already been discussed and taken care of.

"Cabot wants the "Peters" case paper work, and since **WE** haven't finished it, I volunteered us to take it over there when it was done." Liv said with a tone that clearly conveyed her annoyment.

"Oh" Elliot said oblivious to Liv's tone. "Ok" He muttered pulling a coffee from the holder, looking at the writing on the side and then putting it back down again. "Munch, what was it you wanted in your coffee again? Was it two cream and one sugar, or one cream and 2 sugar?"

"It was black." Munch said with a straight face. Elliot's expression went from lost to confused and back to lost again before Liv let out a little giggle causing Munch to smirk, and then take the coffee labeled two cream one sugar.

"I'm just messing with you Elliot, lighten up." Munch said lightly elbowing Elliot in the ribs.

Liv took the only coffee left in the holder, and headed over to the mini fridge in the break room to get an ice cube.

"Your such a wuss Liv, it's not that hot" Elliot said sipping his coffee. He mocked her just about every morning for her ritual of going to get an ice cube. He of course always neglected to mention to her that he had added an ice cube to his coffee while still in the coffee shop.

Elliot loved to mess with her. It was little things like that, that helped him get through the long days they spent together.

"Where's Fin? Overslept again?" Elliot asked Munch trying to make small talk in order to avoid having to start doing real work.

"Lucky Bastards got the day off. His plumbing in his building is acting up and he woke up to a couple inches of water in his kitchen and hallway."

"I don't know how you do it John" Olivia said sipping her now drinkable coffee. "I swear Fin is bad luck."

"I'm not worried, as long as bad things are happening to him, they aren't happening to me. And that is good with me." Munch explained.

Everyone was so engrossed in there conversation that they didn't even noticed that the Captain had walked up behind them.

"Everybody back to work" Capt Barked, causing everyone to quickly scurry back to there desks.

"So when's Lunch?" Elliot whispered, rolling his eyes. The work day had officially begun to kick into gear.


	2. The Blue Folder

"No Honey, I swear I remember." Elliot said switching the phone from one ear to the other. "Yeah I'm leaving right now. Really." Elliot started tidying up his desk as he listened. "Ok, I'll pick up the ice, and see you shortly." He quickly interjected and hung up.

Elliot continued to tidy up his desk moving things from one pile to another. Finally he opened a drawer and started pushing the piles of things into it. He was busy doing this when the phone rang again.

"Stabler." He said in an angry tone, thinking it was Kathy again making sure he was really leaving. The voice on the other end however wasn't that of Kathy's, instead it was an annoyed Cabot. "Just what I need" Elliot thought, "If its not one woman harassing me its another". He listened for a minute before replying quickly "Yeah, No problem it will be there shortly." Elliot hung up the phone, shut the drawer and locked it. "That was Cabot, she needs that paperwork, and I need to leave. Kathy planned a dinner with her co-workers and I totally forgot about it. I've got to run, so can you bring this over to Cabot's?" He said handing a blue folder to Olivia.

Liv took the folder, picked up a small red box from Elliot's desk and handed it to him. "Don't forget to lock this up as well. Kathy would kill you if you lost the bracelet before you even got a chance to give it to Maureen this weekend." Liv said setting down the blue folder on her desk, and starting to look for something else. Elliot quickly added the box to the drawer before rushing towards the door. He paused briefly at the door to shout back "Don't forget the paperwork" and bolted towards the elevator.

-------------------------

"Knock, Knock" Liv said pushing the door to Cabot's office open a little.

"So did you forget about me, or was it just plain rudeness?" Cabot stood up and quipped. Left with out anything appropriate to respond, Liv could do nothing more than shrug. Cabot removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes and sighed. It had been another long day for the both of them, and the lack of sleep was obviously getting to her. Luckily the weekend was coming up, and there would be plenty of time to sleep in then.

"I need you here tomorrow afternoon to Prep for the "Milton" case. You will be testifying Monday morning." Cabot said sitting back down.

"Does it have to be on a Friday? I like to start my weekend on a good note. Should El come too?"

"Your the arresting officer, so I should only need you" Cabot said trailing off and swiveling in her chair before quickly adding "to testify."

"Alex..." Liv started to say before the phone interrupted her.

"Cabot... Dinner tonight? Of course I am free, I am just finishing up here" Alex said motioning to Liv to leave the blue folder on her desk, and starting to spin in her chair. Liv knew that look Alex had on her face, she could tell Robert was on the phone. Alex always got the same goofy look on her face whenever she talked to him in front of Liv. Liv dropped the folder and left without waiting for Alex to acknowledge her departure. She would have to wait until later to talk to Alex. She had waited this long, what was another day or two?


	3. The Clock

Olivia had never been a clock-watcher before, but today was different. Every minute dragged on like an hour. It was a rare slow day in the SVU department and there was little work to distract her from what she perceived to be the loud ticking of the clock.

"Liv" Elliot said standing next to her desk sipping on cold coffee, and chewing on a two day old bagel. There was no response at Liv's end. "Liv" he said again with more force and setting down his drink on her desk.

"When did it become acceptable to sneak up on people?" Liv asked after she regained a little of her composure. She had been so deep in thought that Elliot had really startled her. Liv's breath was coming quick and her heart was racing out of her chest. Elliot could tell something was up with Olivia recently, but it was Friday and he knew whatever it was, the weekend would most likely fix the issue without him having to get involved. This was a plus for Elliot because it was Maureen's birthday today. He was over the moon that it was slow so he could head home when Liv left to see Cabot. Win/Win Elliot figured.

"Whatcha doing?" Elliot asked taking another bite from his stall bagel, causing crumbs to drop on Olivia's desk in the process.

"Just reading over the "Milton Case" files." Olivia said brushing the crumbs off the edge of the desk and onto a piece of paper before getting up to try to dump the crumbs into a near by waste basket.

"Why are you doing that? Isn't that the whole reason for your meeting with Cabot?"

"The better prepared I am the quicker Alex and I can finish. I may actually get to have a nice dinner tonight at a normal time without worrying about rushing back to work." Liv said brushing the last few crumbs off her desk before sitting down again.

"Well if you are going to finish early your welcome to join us for Maureen's Birthday dinner. I'm sure Kathy is going to burn whatever it is we are having, but I can assure you the cake will be amazing."

"How can you be so sure?" Olivia questioned, worried that Elliot might answer that he would be the one baking it, in which case she would have no choice but to show up. If only to see Elliot try to cook.

"I'm picking it up from the bakery on the way home. No chance of Kathy ruining it." Elliot said holding up his right hand "Scouts Honor."

"Thanks for the offer but you know Alex." Olivia said relieved to have a good excuse not to join them. "I just hope she doesn't keep me there all night." Liv said drawing out the last 2 words for emphasis. "Every time I think something will be quick and easy, she finds a way to complicate it."

"As prepared as you are I am sure it will be quick. Although I am not sure if all your prep will really matter anyways. Last time we met with her she was eager to get done so she could meet Robert somewhere. Seeing that its Friday I am sure she has plans for later and wont want to spent the night with you. Could you blame her?" Elliot said. Before he even had a chance to react Liv hit him with a balled up piece of paper.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing" was all Elliot said before grabbing the piece of paper and throwing it back at Liv. Liv quickly ducked causing the paper to hit the coffee cup sitting on Munch's desk. All they could do is watch as for what seemed like an eternity the cup swayed back and forth before Munch finally grabbed it.

"Now settle down children" Munch barked. "There will be no throwing objects in class. Stabler, don't make me call your mother!" Everyone burst into laughter before getting back to work.

Olivia tried to look busy, but her mind was racing. What did Elliot mean when he said Alex wouldn't want to spend the night with her? What was he implying? Liv liked to believe that despite the constant bickering between them, that Alex was her closest female friend. Surely your closest friend would want to spend the night with you from time to time wouldn't she? Olivia glanced over at Elliot who sat reading over some paper work totally unaware that what he had just said was causing Liv's mind to reel from his innocent comment. Olivia muttered under her breathe "MEN!!" before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the "Milton Case". At least the little diversion had made the clock stop ticking so loudly in Liv's head.


	4. The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

Around lunchtime Elliot just kinda disappeared. Olivia decided that would be a good time to duck out and grab some Chinese to surprise Alex with. Olivia knew that Alex skipped meals when she got really involved in a case, and since the arraignment for the "Peters" case was this morning Liv figured Alex was probably to busy to have eaten already. The one positive thing about the job recently, Liv thought, was the weight lose from the lack of time to eat, and the lack of appetite after visiting a crime scene. Infact in the last 6 months Olivia had lost almost 20 pounds, not that anyone had noticed.

As soon as the door swung open to "China house" Olivia was hit with the overwhelming smell of spices and sauces that filled the busy room. It was a shock for her to see so many people in there. Usually she was running in to grab food right before closing when there wasn't a soul around. This was the first time she ever had to wait in line to get her food. When it was finally her turn she was more than ready to order. All the detectives and lawyers Liv worked with were creatures of habit. They always got the same thing to eat every time so Liv was able to pick out exactly what Alex loved from memory. It also didn't hurt that despite working only a couple blocks from China town, all of the SVU department & most of the people in the Law Offices always went to the same Chinese place just around the corner from the court house, so she could order by number quicker.

"I'll have a large number two and a medium number seven" Liv said ordering a pepper steak and a chicken and mixed vegetables. "Can you have them add extra sauce to the number seven, and lots of pepper and onions on the number two and little meat. Please?" She begged.

"You want white rice or fried rice?" the clerk said circling things on the takeaway menu in front of her.

"Can I have the fried rice with no ham. Just vegetables?"

"So that's number 2 with lots of pepper and onion and little steak, and a number 7 with extra sauce. Fried rice no meat, just vegetables. Will that be all?" The clerk asked in a thick Chinese accent. Olivia had to concentrate very hard to understand what she was saying. Liv nodded and took her numbered ticket and sat down at a empty table to wait for her order.

Liv was people watching while she waited when the phone rang. She almost didn't notice it going off as she was to busy watching the couple at the counter arguing about what to order.

It was Trevor, again.

"Hello" Liv said trying to sound like nothing was wrong, even though she knew Trevor had to have realized by now that she had been avoiding his calls.

"You know you're a hard women to get a hold of Liv." Trevor hissed.

"You should know better than most that there is a new victim and a new perp around every corner."

"Don't you mean knew alleged victim, and wrongly accused client?" Trevor said playfully.

Liv wasn't really in the mood to play. "Talk like that will get you no where"

"I'd like to see you again Liv. Maybe a late dinner tonight?" Trevor said hopefully.

"Tonight?" Live echoed "Don't you think that is a bit sudden?"

"Sudden? It's been three days since I last saw you. Look, I thought we had a good time together, but if you saw it differently I will understand and back off." Trevor said sadly.

"It's not that." Olivia said, as she quickly searched her mind for something to say. "I'm on my way to see Cabot now. Need to prep for a trial on Monday. I'm not sure when we'll get out." Olivia explained grasping at straws for an excuse for her bad attitude and lack of enthusiasm for his dinner invitation.

"Well I have no plans for the next couple of days so I can be out all night." Trevor said drawing out the last two words, just as Olivia had earlier when talking to Elliot. "Why don't you just call me when you're done with Cabot. Assuming she hasn't beaten you to death like a dead horse. I hear she is brutal during prep." Trevor said trying to sound sympathetic.

"She's good at her job. We'll just leave it at that." Liv said defensively. She knew Trevor had bad history with Alex and she wasn't about to let him start taking cheap shots.

"So you'll call me when you're done?"

"Yes, Trevor I will call you, dinner sounds nice." Liv said trying to seem sincere. She was attracted to Trevor, but something in the back of her mind made her uneasy about seeing him socially. She just couldn't put her finger on what.

"Good, I'll be expecting your call."

"I have to go, I'm needed" Liv said holding her hand up and motioning to the women at the counter who was holding her order that she would only be one minute.

"Hhmm.." Trevor said in a tone that Olivia wasn't expecting. It was half frustration, and have amusement over someone other than him needing Olivia.

"Seriously, I'll call you later."

"Ok. Have fun."

"Aaaarrgg" Olivia said slamming the phone shut. Men could be so difficult she thought. It never occurred to her maybe she was the one being difficult.

"That will be 7.50" the clerk said ignoring Olivia's scowl.

Olivia paid the money and snatched the bag from the woman's hand. At least lunch would be fresh and hot for a change. And she was sure a chance to talk to Alex would improve the dreary mood she had been in lately.


	5. Open Doors

When Olivia arrived at Cabot's office she found the door unlocked but there was no one around. Liv let herself in and started unpacking. First she took her case notes out of her jacket pocket and unfolded them carefully, neatly laying the papers out on the empty side of Alex's desk. Next she slowly removed the cartons of Chinese and set them on a paper plate on the coffee table by the couch. She laid out 2 plates, utensils, and napkins next to each other on the small, now almost full coffee table. Olivia smiled briefly as she noticed that the clerk had thrown 2 fortune cookies into the bottom of the plain brown bag. She tossed the empty bag into the trash and went over to Cabot's fridge to see what she could find to drink. She had just bent over and opened the fridge door when Alex came bouncing in.

"Olivia, you're early." Alex said in a cheerful tone, despite being caught off guard.

"Yeah, and I brought food." Liv said motioning to the table. "So what do you want to drink?"

Alex bent over and opened up a carton of food before replying. "oohhh.. Pepper Steak." she said licking her finger after rubbing it lightly over a piece of green pepper on the top of the carton. "I'll just have a bottle of water." Alex said looking over at Olivia.

"I knew you would say that." Olivia said already half way back to the coffee table with 2 bottles of cold Fiji brand water.

Alex took the bottle from Liv's hand and sat down on the couch. She started to take some fried rice out and put it on her plate. Olivia took the carton from her as she sat down and emptied the rest of the rice onto her plate. Alex then dumped most of her food out of the carton and onto the pile of rice, and then handed the nearly empty container to Olivia.

"Thanks" Olivia said using her Fork to empty out the last of the pepper and onion onto her plate. Alex knew that Olivia loved the pepper and Onion and there was never enough in the mixed vegetables that came with the Chicken so she always saved some of hers to share. "How did the arraignment go?" Liv questioned.

"We got remand. His lawyer barley put up a fight." Alex said opening up her water bottle and taking a huge swig. "Hopefully the "Milton" case will go as well on Monday."

"Well I am well versed on the facts of the case, so prep should go fast." Liv said before taking another big bite of her food.

"Sounds like someone has somewhere to go tonight." Alex said jokingly.

"Me?" Olivia said confused and worried Alex might know something. "I figured you would be rushing out the door to see Robert for dinner."

"Robert got called out of town for the weekend last minute. Some meeting with his biggest client in Texas." Alex said pushing her food around on her plate, in an attempt to mix it together a little better. "All my plans for the weekend have been canceled so I have all night." Alex replied drawing out the last 2 words the same way Olivia had done earlier.

Olivia was pleased to hear those words coming from Alex. Elliot had made her feel really bad earlier, but talking with Alex had dissuaded her fears a little. Alex glanced over just in time to catch Olivia smirking.

"What's that for?"

"What" Olivia said caught off guard.

"You were smirking." Alex said gasping "Oh My God!!" She uttered, her eyes widening. "Who is he?"

"What?" Olivia said shocked that Alex would come to that conclusion so quickly.

"You were just thinking about someone. Spill! Who is he?"

"I wasn't thinking about anyone. I swear!" her eyes begging Alex to drop the subject. Instead it just strengthened Alex's resolve to find out what was going on.

"It's not like you to keep a secret from me, Liv. I thought we were friends." Alex said playing the "friends" card. It was as good as a hit below the belt as far as Olivia was concerned.

"Don't you start that with me. I had to find out from one of your assistants that you were seeing Trevor. And then find out from Elliot that you had dumped Trevor and were seeing Robert." Liv said angrily. "It's like we're best friends or something the way you're so open and honest with me all the time." Liv hissed sarcastically.

"Right" Alex said turning away from Olivia and looking down at her water. Olivia sensed that maybe she had gone a little too far this time. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" she thought to herself.

After the longest minute of Silence Olivia had ever experienced Alex finally spoke up.

"I love how Fiji water has these square bottles. It makes them so much easier to stack on the shelf in my fridge. They all fit together so nicely... No wasted space." she said nervously playing with her water bottle.

"Al..." Olivia started.

"No, I get it. You don't want to talk."

"I've been seeing Trevor" Olivia blurted out.

"Trevor? My Trevor?" Alex said looking straight into Olivia's eyes and squinting a little as she frowned, causing her forehead to wrinkle.

"Your Trevor? I'm pretty sure you lost the right to call him that after you broke up with him to go out with Robert." Liv was about to suggest Alex was only after whoever had the most money and power, but stopped herself.

"This must be serious as I have never seen you get this defensive with me before about anything. How long have you been seeing him?"

"We've only been out a couple times"

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried to tell you, but there was never a good time." Olivia said her eyes to the ground unable to look Alex in the face.

"Does Elliot know?"

"No one knows. I didn't want you to hear it from someone else before I got a chance to talk to you about it."

"Because Trevor has been going out of his way to be nasty to me since we broke up, and you didn't want people to think you were involved in it in any way?"

"It wasn't other people's opinions that I was worried about." Liv muttered looking Alex straight in the eyes again.

"I'm not happy." Alex said taking a deep breath before continuing. "But.. I'll support your decision, publicly. But you need to make sure to keep him under control. And there is NO WAY we are double dating."

"Publicly? And what about behind closed doors?"

"I've never purposely lied to you before, so I am not going to start doing it now. I am not happy." Alex said with a slightly angry tone.

"And?"

"And I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't count on it." Liv said laughing softly. Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled. "So about this amazing water" Liv said laughing aloud, causing Alex to join in. "I just love the tropical picture when you look at it from the side." Liv barley got out between laughs, causing Alex to collapse into the couch pillows in a fit of laugher. Alex calmed herself slightly before attempting to speak "It's just beautiful" Alex got out before they both collapsed into a fit of laugher again. Liv smiled through the tears, Alex has taken the news better than she had thought she would. If nothing else that was a start right? At least she had finally told her, and no longer had to sneak around with Trevor if she didn't want to. Although at this point she still wasn't sure what she wanted. She just hoped she would figure it out soon.


	6. Tired

"I was starting to worry you were going to stand me up" Trevor said buttoning another button on his jacket as a cold wind blew by.

"I missed my subway stop and had to walk back." Olivia said hoping he wouldn't ask her why she missed her subway stop, because she didn't want to have to explain she had been thinking about her talk with Alex and zoned out.

"Lets get you inside where its warm." Trevor said taking Olivia's hands and rubbing them to help keep them warm. Olivia looked into the busy restaurant and then down the empty street.

"This place looks busy. How about we catch a cab to midtown and grab something to eat there?" Olivia said trying to think of a good excuse to head away from Trevor's neighborhood. How she was feeling she wasn't sure she would be able to say no later. And the last thing she needed right now was to get to serious to soon with anyone, let alone someone with she had mixed History with.

"I know a great Japanese place in Murray Hill. Place called Okura's on 35th and 3rd. Its usually pretty empty around this time. How does that sound?"

"That sounds cozy. Do they have a nice wine list?" Olivia said pulling her hands away from Trevor and trying to stick them in her pockets.

"The list is small, but it has a lot of quality choices." Trevor said trying to grab Olivia's hand to hold as they walked. Olivia pulled away briefly before giving in and taking Trevor's hand.

"How did prep go?"

"Prep was alright."

"Only alright?"

"I told Alex I was seeing you." Olivia said with a sigh.

"How did she take it?" Trevor asked in a somewhat nasty tone, his heart starting to race a little. He knew a bad reaction from Cabot could mean the end to him and Olivia.

"Better than I would have." Olivia mused. "You need to get over whatever happened between you two, cause jealousy is not an appealing characteristic." she said angrily.

"She started it."

"You sound like a 3 year old. Get over it!" Olivia barked.

"I **AM** over it." Trevor said defensively. "We didn't even go out that long. I don't know why she is so fixated on me." He said trying to make a joke, although it went right over Olivia's head.

"I don't want to fight about this. Lets just agree that we wont talk about Alex when we are together, and you wont keep bad mouthing her to your colleges."

"I see, so I have to give up my favorite hobby, and all you have to do is not talk about work with me? Seems like I am the one that's sacrificing. How is that fair?" Trevor argued. For a split second he considered sitting cases to back up his argument, but he was pretty sure that would only upset her more.

"Since when is life fair?"

"Well if keeping my mouth shut is what it takes to win Olivia Benson's heart, then I guess that's what I'll have to do." Trevor smirked as he leaned in and kissed Olivia on the forehead.

"That's so wrong! Who said my heart was up for grabs?" Olivia said pulling away.

"You cant keep pushing people away, Liv. There is no wrong side or right side. No misery in being loved, only in not loving." Trevor mused. "Or are you just to numb or afraid of getting hurt from all your years at SVU?"

"Why would anyone purposely let themselves get hurt?" Olivia questioned.

"Not every pleasurable experience ends in pain." Trevor said with a mischievous smile.

Olivia ignored Trevor's naughty comments and started walking faster towards the cross street where they had a better chance of getting a cab. When Trevor finally caught up with her he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Before Olivia had a chance to react Trevor kissed her passionately. Olivia huffed and pulled away. "Men..." she muttered.

"What?"

"Why do you think every problem is solved that way?" she pushed.

"Isn't it?" Trevor said a big smile across his face.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stepped out onto the street to hail a cab. Despite her hostile response to Trevor, she was actually having a good time. It was nice to have someone she could argue with and not feel bad about it. Even so it looked like it was going to be a long night.


	7. Wasted

Sorry I don't update that often. I have a lot of the story written out, the problem is I write everything with pen and paper, so it takes me a while to get around to typing it all up. I will try to be quicker with the next chapter.

------------------------------

"AAAHHHH..." Liv half thought, and half yelled as she woke up from another bad dream. She didn't know why but lately the nightmares had been coming more frequently. Something Liv was not happy about, but didn't know how to stop.

Olivia quickly looked around and was relieved as her eyes started to focus. Not only was she in her own bed, something she wasn't initially sure of, but she was also alone. Which was another plus as far as she was concerned. Liv wasn't usually the type to abuse alcohol, but last night after the week she had had, Liv had decided to allow herself to take the risk and drink more than she usually would. Her relief quickly dissolved as she heard noises coming from the kitchen. "What have I gotten myself into?" she wondered, unable to remember most of the night before.

"Hey" Trevor said as he turned to see Olivia walk yawning into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Did we?" Olivia questioned softly, almost afraid to finish the question.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Trevor said smiling and handing Olivia 2 Tylenol and a glass of water. Olivia took the pills and water from Trevor and smiled weakly while shaking her head lightly to answer no. "Well..." Trevor started, pausing for effect. "What do you remember?"

"I remember ordering a bottle of wine and chicken teriyaki at that quiet little Japanese place in Murray Hill, but I don't remember anything after that."

"Well let me fill you in on what you are missing. Lets see. First you finished off the first bottle of wine and most of the second all by yourself. Then after an embarrassing incident involving setting the table clothe on fire, you then spilled your water all over the table. Perhaps in an attempt to put out the fire, although you missed and instead got yourself, and the wine menu you were attempting to read." Trevor stopped watching Olivia's face for any signed that she either remembered what he was saying, or didn't want him to continue on. Seeing none he took a deep breath and continued. "We left, and you very nearly walked out into traffic. I got us a cab, and you had to stick your head out of the window to keep from getting sick. We made it to your apartment building where you threw up in a trash bin on the corner, and then in those lovely bushes in front of the main entrance. Then I had to get your doorman to assist me in getting you to the elevator. At that point I had the pleasure of frisking you in order to find your keys. I must say you are the first person I have had the delightful experience of frisking and if I had known it could be that much fun I may have decided to be a police officer instead of a lawyer." Liv shot Trevor a glare causing him to momentarily stop recollecting the previous nights events. Trevor sipped his fresh cup of tea before continuing. "Then after finding your apartment door, it only took me 3 attempts to figure out how to unlock all of your locks. Well I guess its better to be safe than sorry. I was really hoping to get the full tour from you, but you had another idea in mind. After some awkwardness I finally stripped you down to your panties, and put you to bed." Trevor said taking another sip of his tea and giving Olivia a chance to take it all in. Olivia didn't know what to say, it was all a little too much for her. There had been many a time when Olivia had been overwhelmed by the facts, but this was the first time she had ever been overwhelmed by a lack of remembering the facts. Especially since she had experienced the facts first hand.

"I rinsed your clothes out. They are hanging in the bathroom. And I really think you need to get a new couch if you are going to make a habit of this, because your current one is too short and uncomfortable for me to sleep on, on a regular basis." Trevor smiled and got up to stir the hash browns he was making. "How do you like your potatoes? Soggy or crispier?"

"You...You..." Liv tried to form a sentence but couldn't figure out what to say so she gave up on trying to make sense of what had happened the night before and said the only thing she could think of. "You made potatoes for me?" She weakly smiled "I love those!"

"I figured you might" Trevor said lightly seasoning them. "Why don't you go freshen up while I finish making breakfast."

Liv wanted to argue back, but after a quick assessment of her current state she realized that freshening up was probably in her best interest. Without saying a word Liv slowly shuffled out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. After a couple minutes of putzing around Liv carefully stepped into the shower. Moments later Liv thought her head was going to explode when she accidentally dropped the bar of soap causing it to clang around the almost empty tub. The noise of the hard object hitting the cold hard plastic was almost unbearable.

It was times like these that Liv was glad she had decided to go with a shorter haircut again. It made "morning after" showers a lot more bearable. After a quick shower Liv sat motionless on the end of the bed trying to overcome the slight feeling of nausea she had. The oversized towel she used was covering a large percentage of her now clean body. Small drops of water randomly fell off of her hair and rolled down her partially exposed shoulder. The momentary silence was interrupted by the all to familiar sound of Liv's phone vibrating around on her nightstand, bumping into her lamp, and then into her clock before continuing on towards the edge of the table. Liv rolled her eyes and stretched her arm across the bed to reach the phone, making sure to hold her towel in position with her other hand. Liv looked at the number for a couple of seconds trying to place it. Realizing she didn't recognize it, Liv decided she better answer it anyways as she gave out so many business cards a day there was no telling who might be calling.

"Hello" Liv muttered.

"Hey Liv. I didn't wake you did I?"

Liv perked up a little recognizing the voice on the other end of the line was Alex. She readjusted her position on the bed trying to get comfortable again.

"No... No." She said trying to sound sincere. "I just didn't recognize the phone number." she tried to explain her less than enthusiastic opening.

"Oh right. I am at Roberts. My battery died so I was using his house phone."

"I thought he was out of town this weekend?"

"Yeah, I stopped by to grab something."

"You have a key?" Liv wondered aloud. Alex hadn't been seeing Robert that long, but apparently things were moving along at a pretty fast pace.

Alex continued, ignoring Liv's question. "Actually I was calling because Robert and I had made plans for the weekend to see a concert of a cellist friend of his who is playing tonight. I was just getting the tickets from Robert's desk now. I was kind of hoping you would join me. Nothing worse than going to a concert alone."

"You want me to go with you to see a Cellist?"

"Actually it's some Rock N Roll band. They just happen to have a cellist in the band, who happens to be an old friend of Roberts." Alex said trying to explain in a manner that might make Liv more likely to agree to join her.

"The words Rock N Roll and Cello do not belong in a sentence together."

"Please? I'll buy you an early dinner before the show. And drinks after, but only if it's bad." Alex pleaded, trying to sweeten the deal. She knew just the promise of spending time with her wouldn't be enough to get Olivia to agree.

"How many other people did you call before me?" Liv said getting very suspicious of Alex's motives.

"Do you think I know anyone else that would even consider attending a rock concert?" Alex questioned. Just as she was finishing her sentence Trevor called loudly from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready." The moment of silence that followed from Liv was like a give away. Still Alex wasn't sure what she had just heard, only that she had heard what appeared to be a mans voice in the background. "Am I interrupting something?" Alex asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No. That was just the TV." Liv lied. "Look I'll make you a deal. You go with me to find a dress for that wedding we are all stuck attending, and I'll go with you to your cello concert."

"Dress shopping? With you? You are buying the drinks then, right?" Alex joked.

"Yeah sure, so meet you in Soho say 2ish?"

"Do you know where "Rice To Riches" is?" Alex said shifting her phone a little, as she wasn't used to using a normal receiver.

"Rice to what?"

""Rice to Riches", it's this great rice pudding place. I haven't had a chance to go there in ages. I would love to meet there for a snack before we head out to shop for a dress."

"Ok, right. "Rice to Riches" at 2 then? Liv said trying to sound enthusiastic despite the fact that it had been so long since she had last had rice pudding that she couldn't even remember if she had actually liked it or not.

"2 it is then." Alex confirmed mostly for her own sake as she hadn't been paying that close of attention as Robert's fish tank was distracting her. "I'll see you then."

"Ok." Liv muttered hanging up the phone and collapsing back onto the bed. Liv couldn't remember the last time her and Alex had been out socially. When they did go out usually they went out somewhere after work, as sort of a last minute thing. This was weird. Liv wondered if maybe she should have said NO. But then she would have had to pick out a dress on her own. And based on the small collection of dresses in her closet it was obvious that task would have been a challenge to her. Especially considering she couldn't even remember the last time she had worn a dress, anywhere for any reason. Liv's mind was racing again. She was so engrossed by her thoughts running wild that she total forgot Trevor was just down the hall. She nearly fell off the bed when Trevor knocked lightly on her bedroom door and asked if she was joining him for breakfast. "I'll be right there" she quickly responded as she hopped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. As she threw on a pair of jeans she wondered how she was going to explain what just happened to Trevor. She wasn't even sure what she had even agreed to.


End file.
